Teen Justice League Book Series: Special Edition
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: They're longer, they better, they the Teen Justice League. With twice the action, fun, and adventure. You'll never read them anywhere excepted here, so read them all.
1. Power of Two

Superboy was awoken in a pod, he had idea how he got in there, he could move.

When finally awake, he was in his room.

"Ever since I left my pod, it been coming again and again, like someone's calling me, but who, and why?"

Superboy, Miss Martian, Garfield and Lagoon Boy are going to meet up in in South America, at the northeast border of the Amazon jungle.

They were going to put trackers around the jungle so a group from the Justice League will be back, until then they must stay put.

Superboy feels something, like he's 52been here before.

"This place was my home, but how?" he said to himself.

A spiked line was glowing on his left arm, from the tip of the palm of his hand to the tip of his elbow.

"Hey Angelfish, what's wring with him?" La'gaan asked.

"I don't know, Conner is there something wrong?" she asked.

He looked around he felt like something was calling him from the Justice League terms.

Then a something inside Superboy's body began to glow, so did his eyes growing red.

He was walking into the jungle and he going to find out what was calling him, but he was yanked back by Man of Steel.

"Conner, what are doing?!" Superman asked.

"Do you hear that, did you felt like something or someone was calling you, I now this sounds crazy but there's something calling to me I just know." Superboy explained.

"Conner if there is something or someone is calling, will it find them, the League will." Superman explained.

The Team made camp and sleep thorough the night, Superboy woke-up to see a robot been beating up by his hands, then he was put in a pod he tried to free himself but he frozen, education facts flow in his minds, like before his liberation.

They went in the jungle, but that didn't stop Superboy.

He pack his stuff and left in the jungle. He walk as the scar glow more and more.

The scar led him to an old sight of an explosion.

"What could have happened?" he said to himself.

He looked around to see something glowing.

"Hello?"

A pod had girl his age appeared with a similar blue scar on her right arm.

She was in a solar suit, with Superman's "S" in blue.

He open the pod, but was ready for a fight.

She opened her eyes.

Then a smoke-bomb came in and them both out.

They found them selves in a large pod.

"Well, well look who's up." Lex Luthor coming from the shadows.

"Lex Luthor, release us and I'll let you live." Superboy demanded

"But why would I do that, it's a reunion, can't you tell?"

They mark glow even more.

"Your arm is glowing." he said.

"Your's too." she replied.

"I'm Superboy"

"I'm Supergirl."

They hold each other hands but of their same attracted them somehow.

"So this means?"Superboy asked.

"Your my?" Supergirl said

"We're twins."they both said.

"So we're both created by DNA from Superman and nanites?" Supergirl said.

"Nanites?" Superboy said.

"Well, sure, but Superboy was also had a human donor, robbing his full krypntonain powers: no flight, no heat-vision, etc."

"You're part human?" she asked.

"Yes, obliviously your were made a full kryponite or possibly the human donor we've been looking."

Supergirl float to the ceiling and tried to lift the top off.

"No good." she said.

Lex left.

"Well, look at the time my children, it's time for bed, goodnight." he said.

"The marks, if Lex probably doesn't know about them." Superboy said.

They hold the hands together, with their marks glowing they punch a hole and escaped.

"We have no idea how down we are, but if we could find the elevator." Superboy said.

"They found it.

Supergirl floated Superboy to the top, but he was starting to fly on his own.

"I'm, i'm flying." he said.

they stopped.

"I never ever fly, how can I fly now?" he asked.

"Supergirl, look out." he pushed her into the near-by floor, just before the elevator went down.

They ran into a dead end.

"Somehow, Superboy I'm surprised, hack our cameras, security, and code doors." Lex Luthor said.

The twins went thorough the vents.

"Listen" Supergirl said.

"Genomorphs, they're int the vents, hurry." Superboy said.

They made it out.

"Don't worry, I just hacked their motion sensor." he said. " My friend Nightwing has been teaching from time to time."

"Now let's get out of here."

They manages to escaped from Lex Luthor reach but, not the league's term.

"There something I found that you might want to see." Supergirl's said.

They made it back to Supergirl's pod.

She show him to a door, leading to the only thing the the explosion, didn't not destroy.

"This lab has genetic security system, it will show itself to only the ones that work and created here."Supergirl said

"Makes sense." Superboy said.

She held a globe.

"This a global clone tracker and these are communicators. I think are creators were trying to make a league of hero to replace the team called the Justice League, it's not getting any other signals besides ours."

"Yeah but who?"Superboy asked.

"Beats me?". she replied.

"There's someone I want you to meet." They went to camp.

"Sphere this is my twin sister Supergirl, Supergirl this is the New Genesis Sphere, she bonded with me."

"Well hello." Supergirl said.

"Hey there must be more nanite clones in the lab, Sphere come."

They pack useful anything they could find: medicine, weapons, and supplies.

She did as told.

"Hey look, there a base for us all around the world, Star city, Gotham City, Metropolis everyplace with of without superheroes"

"Like the Team?"

"More like a Teen Justice League, for know we'll keep a secret." he said holding a communicator.

"Sphere. Zeta-tube this to the remains of the lab to these coordinates."

Superboy show Supergirl to Mount Justice.

"Recongize, Supergirl T02, authorized Superboy T01"

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's huge."

Supergirl slept in the same room her brother did.

He left her borrow some of Artemis' clothes, and her old belt from the bag out of her room.

"So, sis how bout a movie?" he asked.

"Alright." she replied.

Superboy went to get something to eat, Supergirl went into the living room.

Me'gann and La'gaan came to their rooms.

"So movie night, Angelfish?" he asked.

They rubbed their noses together.

Me'gann went into the kitchen to see Conner heating popcorn in the microwave and grabbing two soda cans out the refrigerator, he put on a tray with nachos and two hot-dogs.

"So, Looks like I been replace as well." She said.

"Maybe." he replied.

"Conner, you're wrong about me using my telepathic powers." she said in anger. "there helping the Team, why can you be happy. Lagoon Boy does."

La'gaan was thrown in the kitchen, Supergirl hid.

"La'gann?"

"I didn't see who was behind me, but I think I scared him off."

The couple went to see.

Superboy turned on the movie, Gar came.

"Hey Beast Boy is it, my twin has been telling much about you." Supergirl said.

"You, have a twin?" he asked.

They watch the movie.


	2. Welcome back, to Happy Harbor

Batman, Aquaman, The Flash, and Green Arrow are fighting some smugglers, when an purple archer showed-up.

"Hey, thanks, who are you?" Flash asked.

The archer left in the shadows, without saying a word.

"Superboy to Hawk-eye, I need you on another mission."

"Perfectly available, unlike someone you know." he repiled.

"Thanks, I appreciate the support." Superboy said.

The net mourning, Superman went to look for Superboy, he came to the Cave.

"_Recognizes Superman 01"_ the computer said.

"Black Canary, is Conner here?" he asked.

"Wait. So, this is the first of Father Hood. Nice God, your learning." she said. "He's training."

"But,..."

"Team, training time, now." Canary said over the speakers.

"Well there was a major disturbance and we don't know any of the members who were on the mysterious team members, for now I neee to get intouch with Superboy."

"Well Batman just called in and said we encountered a mysterious purple archer who looked to have your telescope vision and has Red Arrow's look." Black Canary said.

"Okay, I have to talk to him." he said.

"Hey, _um_ Superboy, how about you _um_, would you like to, you now, go on a mission with me, and the league?" Superman asked.

"Well, um..."

"He'll do it." Impulse said.

"Bart, I..."

"It's an opportunity, to fight with the Justice League."

"I now but..."

"Fight. With. Justice League."

"Alright, I go, but only to shut you up."

"Then it's settled then." Superman said.

He left to group with the others.

"I'll contact the League." Impuse said.

"Good and quite, use any information with Robin from Black Canary or Batman, then contact the Moon Base." Superboy said giving him a communicator.

"Happy to work with for you and your new partner." he said.

"That's why I chose you."Superboy replied.

"It's time, good luck." Black Canary said.

Superboy left.

"_Reognizes Superboy B04_" the computer said.

"Hey Supergirl, sleep well?" Impulse said.

"What, oh hi Bart, Timothy." she replied.

"Hey what to go on a mission with the Team? It will be fun." Impulse said.

"Why not."

"Yeah." he cheered.

"Team, report to the mission room" Nightwing said.

Supergirl, Robin, Impulse, and Beast Boy came in.

"There's been a disstrbance in Happy Harbor, the league will handle the disturbance, but the Team will handle trying to find the source, and we the mysterious team of new heroes now something about it, but we don't now who or what they are. Just that some of them claim to be children of the Justice League members." Nightwing explained.

Superboy met up with Superman, Batman, the Flash, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter.

"Well?" he asked.

A hurricane showed-up.

"That's the distress." Superman said.

"Really?" Superboy said in a stuburned tone.

The hurricane swooped up the heroes and were flying aroun it.

"Wait a minute."

Superboy breath a let out freezing, coold air.

The hurricane stotpped.

"Airshade." Superboy said angrily.

"Well hello Superboy, we meet again, oh look, you brought the parents of your new..."

"Shut up!" he said.

He use his frost breath again.

"Hey Supes, what with the boy, ice breath?" Flash said.

"You have been able to freeze anything with your super-breath, but he can and he's half human." Aquaman said.

"And what's with this Airshade?" Batman said.

"I don't no!" Superman shouted. "I just don't now, I made a mistake an not caring for him."

"_Um_, alittle help here?!" Superboy shouted.

He was tied in a bunch of fishing nets.

"Guys, you can't attack directly, but her inner system, aren't water-proof. Flash, Superman use your kinetic energy to lift her from the ground, Aquaman, Martain Mahunter attack her from water, and get to move for you, Batman you batrangs to shocked and blow her up." The new Superboy said.

"Fine." he said.

"You realizes that we've been told what to by a six-year old right?" Flash asked.

"That's my six-year old boy, to you." Superman said.

Superman and Flash super-speed around her.

The Team was somewhere under the fighting.

"The league and my brother are on top of us." she said.

She look up a head.

"The place is safe to go further, no traps, tricks, or ends, but there's girl, wait a minute. Mira O. Morrow. clone of T. O. Morrow."

"Supergirl to Superboy, it's Mira." she said to the Teen Justice League comm-link.

"Mira O. Morrow, Red Wind's creator, she must be after Red Wind by sending her little sister."

"Yeah, but why?"

"The same reason the Light, Cadmus, League of Shadows, and the Purists' true purpose and why they exist." he said.

"Them again?"

"Exactly." He said.

"Okay, here, Robin see if you can get blueprints, or any information in this hardware, Beast Boy, Impulse distrct her, I'll cover you guys."

Airshade was in pieces once more in the water.

"I can't believe that plan had work." Flash said.

"I can't believe my boy had change." Superman said.

"I can't believe we taking orders from a six-year." Batman said.

"Not you too." Superman replied.

Supergirl was battling Mister Twister and won soon after.

Robin got information from the computers but Mira already got away.

A lantern showed, he was red instead of green.

He took the parts.

"Thanks, TJL6." Superboy said.

"Anytime." he said.


	3. Ready, Set, Dropzone!

The Watch Tower system detected an massive power of unknown to earth science.

Superman came in the room.

"Well, did you talk to him yet?" Batman asked.

"I tried. we did talk alittle." he replied."Besides. what else should I do?"

"Maybe you can join me with the Team, to find this mysterious energy source."

the first Superman left the room, he look around.

A Martian-African girl appeared from nowhere.

"Call the others, there's a mysterious energy, location Santa Prisca." he said.

"Will do." she said telepathically.

Superman and Batman went to the cave.

"I hope this better works." Superman said.

"Team report to the mission room."

They came forward to the Dark Night and the Man of Steel.

"Scanner has detected an massive power of unknown in Santa Prisca, none of it was coming from to earth science. Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Zantnna, and Nightwing you'll go with Superman. The others are with Black Canary, Red Tornado, and me.

Superman was sitting next to his clone.

"So, you got any information what is going on ?" he asked.

"No, but there have been quite some sightings of new heroes, especially in Metropolis, Gotham City, Star City, Central City, and Chicago.

"That's android knew how to mimic some powerful heroes." Superman said.

"The members were clearly are ages so they're 18-13, but their powers are of the 'Justice League, some have more."

A blue archer was looking as the Superman's team was landing.

"They're here." she said.

The African-Martian girl showed up.

"Good now we just for Superboy's signal." she said.

"So, Superboy what's with the black jacket? It's warm." Superman said.

"I fine" he replied. "What's going, why are acting like this. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes" Superman said. "But in at the moment, I think your hiding something."

"Kon-El, Kon-El, Superboy." a liitle boys said.

He was wearing a green patterned cap backwards, a white shirt with a red S-shield and edges, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.

"Jor-El, Superkid."

He hugged the little boy.

"Find anything little brother ?" he asked.

"This way." he said.

"Okay, Superboy who is this." Beast boy asked.

"Quick, read my mind." he said.

"Well, it's settled, let's go." Sueprboy said.

He carried Jor-El on his shoulders.

They went to factory, smoke came from the chimneys.

They snuck in to see a battle between a tall African muscular girl with short black hair, black short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and has a glove similar to Bane's.

"It's Bana." Jor-El said sounding like he was going to cry.

"It's okay little brother, I'm here now, there's nothing to be afraid of, okay?"

He nodded, Superboy wiped his tears.

"Just stay close to me." he said.

"I like my gift, thanks dad, I always wanted a big brother." he said.

"Any clue on who this Bana is fighting?" Nighgtwing asked.

"Mantha, Mammoth's daughter?" Superkid asked.

"Exactly, but what are they doing fighting. We better split, Jor-El you come with me, Nightwing and Superman you check lower levels, Miss Martian and Beast Boy check the upper levels, any questions? Good, now move out." Superboy said.

"_Whoa!_ Superboy changed alot after the Amazon Jungle mission." Nightwing said.

"Odd." Superman said.

They split into their assigned groups.

"Hey look, a computer lab." Jor-E, said.

"Good thinking." Superboy said.

A boy was already in the room, he was wearing an outfit similar to the Robin costume, but the gloves and pants were green, and he had spiky black hair.

"Let's see what their up to." he said.

He hacked the computer.

"Red Robin, any clue on what they're doing?" Superkid asked.

"How about their plan, their mixing cobra venom, with Bane's venom, and super steroid venom to make a formula for super-strength and here another but this one has small radiation, from the of it, it's kryptonite."

"Hey that's look like the picture from New Cadmus." Superkid said.

"Your right, and I got a feeling this is where the getting it." he replied.

"Red Robin, go with the data and take the base."

"Um, Superboy." Superkid said as pointed to bomb.

A girl was laughing and holding the trigger.

"Bana, what do want?"

"Well, it's oblivious, _huh_. " she replied.

"Jor-El stay behind me." Sueprboy said.

"With members of the Team, the Man of Steel, and the leader of the new team, the rest of the three team would get revenge on their fallen comrades and I'll have a factory to myself."

A flash zipped and grab the trigger.

"I'm not afraid of you. You are a big bully." Superkid said.

"Why you little brat..."

Superkid use his ice breath and she frozen in seconds.

"I did it." he said.

"Yes you did, way a go" Superboy said.

"We found nothing but guards." Beast Boy said.

"Us, too."

They left, Superkid push the trigger.

"Nice job, now they can't make anyone muscle venom."

A boy came from the shadows with a case a muscle venom.


	4. The League gets Schooled!

A few months have pass and the Justice League has discovered nothing, meanwhile Superboy and Supergirl and already settle in there new base.

The clones they found were from Project Justice League.

"Well what do you think?" she said showing their new costumes had been decorated alittle more.

"Awesome" and so is this place." Superboy said. "Now the Team can't recognize me and still be known as Superboy."

The two meet up with the other clones in the meeting hall.

"Attendance, we maybe you clones but we do bring something to the table strength, stealth, intelligence whatever. This Sphere, she will tell which mission who and where are going, I will those choose those missions, far you'll stay here, Screamer the nanite clone of Black Canary will be charge of training. We must work together, there was a time when our father Superman thought he solve all Earth's problem alone, but he couldn't and soon the he and small group founded the Justice League. Will be soon, not today or tomorrow, but we can't always depend on our mentor, soon we need to take places and that's why we need to stand and we to stand now. Are you with?!" Superboy explained just like his father would.

"Yes" The all agreed.

One a day, broken bridge during the morning rush hour Superman was on his way only to see his clone use some of kind telekinetic power to save the day with Girlwonder and Supergirl.

The girls flew off, then Superman went to talk to Superboy.

"Superboy, We need to-."

"Not now Superman, Yes this Superboy, Archer slow down, What's attacking Star City on my way. Sorry, Superman, duty calls." he flew off.

"Wait Superboy, when did that boy started to fly, who were those girls, and why did one of them look like.."

"It's wasn't me." Wonder Woman said." Does my hair look like it's in a really long ponytail"

"Then who was she and who was the other who had my shield in blue."

At Star City a crowd was surrounding the group.

"This Cat Grant reporting live on the seen in Star City of the Teen Justice League, but the founding members remain unkown"

"We may be kids, children, teens whatever, but we can be real heroes. I for example can be like Superman, except I'm a psychic 16 year old and Superman is in maybe fifty's, plus he's my.. father. This my sisters Supergirl, Screamer, and Acher Scream, Miss Atom daughter of Captain Atom, Red Wind daughter of Red Tornado."

Back at base, Batman called in the Team. "It took a mysterious team of new heroes four hours dissemble and put into parts. Since they were far beyond league worthy, we were going to interrogate with them peacefully, but they had already left before we could even say hello or congratulate them." Batman said.

Superboy was shock that his league was league-worthy.

"We know the Justice League already." Superboy said.

"This is not our doing." Batman said to make it clear the Justice League wasn't behind this." The members of this team are your ages, but strong as us, maybe even stronger." he said.

"Traces had led doing of Professor Ivo, but he was in Belle Reve the entire event." Red Tornado said.

"His daughter." Superboy said to himself.

"Superboy?" Black Canary asked" Is there something you want to say?"

"Four months ago the Intergang have been collecting weapons, traces of the weapons lead Amanda " Miss Ivo" Ivo, Professor Ivo's only child and daughter."

The Team divide into four groups that will protect the decoys, the League will protect the two real ones.

Superboy gave his to Supergirl to use to get back base.

"Whoa!" Rocket said as she looked at the twins.

"There two of you?" she said.

"Well, um, in a word, yes." Superboy replied.

Superman was looking for Superboy.

"Superboy, I need to..." Superman said.

"I know, you'll be at the Watch Tower and won't be seeing or hearing of you for a all very long time." Superboy said.

He started up the Super-Cycle and left with his team.

"Welcome to the world of what you made him create, anger." Batman said. Superman left with Batman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart.

"What's wrong with that boy, it's like him to just go and keep him unquestioned." Superman said.

"It's what you been doing to him." Wonder Woman replied.

"All the time?" Green Lantern said.

A group of robotic-ape attacked the real trucks and got the parts.

Superman followed them to a train.

She found a tall woman with long red-orange hair, dark red lip stick, white polo shirt, red tie, pink sweater, mini white and black plaid skirt, white tights, and black Mary Janes.

"Since when did the Twin Supers have a dad?" she said.

"He doesn't."

"A shamed having one twin for a daughter, but the other, nothing at all, what a bad dad you are. Mine always took good care me, have you met my Aerodynamic Powerful Infiltrators?"

He defeated them.

"All that trouble finding a name for apes." she said.

"Access Superboy." Something said.

An energy blast hit Superman.

"Since Amanda's wonderful apes don't float your kyrptonian bloat, Amazo Jr. would fit you better, as a slayer of-course."

He attacked but shock.

"Come on my android has all the powers of both Superboy and Supergirl's tactile telekinetic and atmoskinesis, what chance do you have?"

Superboy went into the jungle, Supergirl introduced him into Katara, Cheeatara, and Raven.

Sphere reveal a card was inside of her, with Batman's signal.

"I now what you're up to, this would be required." Superboy read.

They decide to get Supergirl and the others new clothes, they been wearing the super heroes outfits for weeks.

"Access Supergirl" he said and use Supergirl's ice powers.

Superman broke of the ice.

"Access Screamer" He use Screamer's which is somehow louder than Canary's.

"Access Sonic X." Sonic's speed is more faster than his genetic template.

He tried to get up.

"Access Superboy." He slam him outside.

Wonder Woman and Green Lantern charged in.

"Access Red Lantern" he blast Wonder Woman.

"Access Girl Wonder." he tangled up Green Lantern.

"Red Lantern, Girl Wonder? who's powers this android's mimicking?" He help Superman and Wonder Woman.

"Access Raven." He came from behind and attacked them.

"Access Archer Scream." He shoot what it look like webs at Batman and Green Arrow.

"Archer Scream?"Batman asked.

"Don't look at me."Green Arrow replied.

They went to the mall, in the clothes of the Team they swiped.

Superboy they should spit up, he put the card in cash.

"Okay Dinah, Brenda, Syerrea, and Jinora would check in the Teen Girls, Dash, Drake, James you check the new Boy Jock, sis, I now where we'll the perfect place."

He took her to Forever Sixteen, where Wally took him.

She bought a half a rack of long sleeve, black shirts with Superman's mark in blue, a stalk of blue jeans and Superboy bought her a few pairs of glove similar to his.

They tried to fight it, but they defeated.

"Amazo Jr. would be like his father and duplicate yours but what the use, you all are just poor version of the originals."

"Tell Superboy that, and it will make him angry."Superman said.

He attacked Miss Ivo.

"Amazo Jr. protect your creator and master..."

Batman already tied her up.

"Superman, the others called us when you left on your own, are you okay?" Black Canary said.

"Confused, on who's louder than you Screamer or Archer Scream, maybe both. This android wasn't copying our abilities someone else has them and they stronger than us, and Superboy is part of it somehow, and this Supergirl too." Superman said"I should talk to him and figure something out."

"And?" Black Canary asked

"Maybe I show some more attention." Superman replied.

"And?" she asked.

"I guess I should show a little more apparition..."

They all looked at him with a concern look.

"Some more apparition."

"Oh please, how about apparition period, since you haven't show it once."Green Arrow said.

"In-fact, name one time you visit him, when the last time you play a game, when was last time you took him o your job, when the time you ate dinner, when did you two were with...Did Superboy even met his grandparents...did he even went to his family's farm?"Captain asked.

"You live on a farm?" Batman asked.

"I talk to him when we first met." Superman pointed out.

"For five seconds?" Red Tornado said.

"I said we will figure something for him and..."

"We? We doesn't equal you personally." Aquaman said.

"Um, we did do stuff together, we save a bridge in Metropolis." Superman said.

"Really, you said you fix a bridge, while Superboy saved a car, then could of save a bus, but you took it out of his hands, and just complained out his landing destroying the bridge, and even though he asked a to help him find the extent of his powers, you just flew away." Batman said.

"It's not only that Superman is not showing apparition for Superboy, is that he's refused to be his father. Even though he's the only heroic choice he has." Wonder Woman said." he even asked we if I could be his mother and if we were married."

Captain Marvel laughed out loud. "Superman and Wonder Woman, a married couple, actually that does has good ring to it, we can the wedding tomorrow, we have a blast."

"No wedding, no us going to have blast, I get it, I need to be in little...okay I admit, alot more in touch with Superboy...with Conner."Superman said.

"What took you guys so long?" Impulse asked.

"We had alittle set back, but were luckily to be alive, why don't you go to bed." She said rumbing

"You realized that the android was mimicking heroes with our power, is like our yourselves or children?"Black Canary said to Green Arrow

Black Canary wish Screamer and Archer were right to see what they look like.

"Don't worry. Well find them. Whoever they are or where they. For now Superman is getting in-touch with his" Green Arrow said.

"Both of them?" Red asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Green, look." she said.

They see Superboy and Supergirl sleeping on the couch.

"Twin?" they both said.

Amanda's police, were taking her to a secret location in Belle Reve.

"Well?" a girl with long orange hair and black suit said.

"It was success, we free them both. To see the New Light" Amanda said.


	5. Keeping out infiltrators!

Hawk-eye was on rescue mission with Archer Scream.

"See anything Archer?" He asked.

"Nothing." she replied.

"Be careful sis, wait for me."

"Okay, Superboy said, we need to rescue Dr. Annie Miller, former partner of Dr. Serling Roquette, she was kidnapped a week ago. She studies nanite technology and biology. She was working on her new invention, Project Anaconda, a disease created by reptilian scales of the Egyptian anaconda, the League of Shadows have abducted her, and force her to give the formula, both disease and cure." Archer explained.

Hawk-eye showed-up.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Sorry sis, but I don't have any web-swinging abilities." he replied. "Just Superman's telescope vision."

He sees a vent neat the door, but it's guarded by two soldiers.

Hawk-eye use a gas-arrow to knock-out the guards.

Archer went the vents, while Hawk-eye stalled the guards.

She wed-swing down in the room where Dr. Miller was, she webbed the security cameras.

"Your Dr. Miller?" Archer said.

"Did the justice league couldn't come?" she asked.

"No, i'm Archer Scream."

She web her out of the room.

"Mission Accomplished." she said.

Hawk-eye and Archer Scream reported outside of the base to Superboy and Beast Boy.

"Good work, I tell Batman."

Superboy and Supergirl reported to Batman.

"Team report, two of the mysterious members rescued Dr. Annie Miller, they put her in hands of the league, but we put her safety in your yours. She was located in a local computer lab in this city."

They went to the local computer lab.

"Dr. Annie Miller?" Nigthwing asked.

"So let me guess ,Darknight, mid-child of Batman and Wonder Woman."

"Um, no, I 'm Batman's formers protege, Nightwing." he said.

"Who rescue you?" Miss Martian said.

"Some girl with web-swing powers, and said he has the power to..."

"We know that already." Superboy said.

"A young girl, blonde, curly ponytail, wearing Black Canary's outfit, except her tights were sky blue, she had an eye-mask, she was an archer, Her brother looked alot like Red-Arrow, but his costume was similar to Green Arrow, in purple." she explained.

"That's good enough." Nightwing said.

Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, Rocket, Beast Boy, Impulse, Blue Beetle and Robin guard outside.

Little did they know a figure in the bush with a empty pod waits to strike.

She hops over the fence, going the doors. She knocks-out Impulse and throws him in the indoor swimming pool.

"Hey sis, you're okay." Superboy asked his twin through the twin psychic link."

"Fine, but Impulse is missing and the door look like it's just been open."

She ran in, Superboy kept his to spot the person.

"Who are you?" he said.

"Daughter of Cheshire."

"Kitty." he replied.

He push Dr. Miller out the way.

"Supergirl, I could you alittle help." Superboy said.

"So do I, Sportsdasher, son of Sportmaster and Red Spider daughter of Black Spider." She replied.

He unlocked his ice-powers and made a frozen wall so they could escape.

"Calling any Teen Justice League members in Rhode Island."

"Archer Scream, just at the border of Happy Haper, Rhode Island coming to your coordinates."she said.

"Darknight, Sonic, Hawk-eye and I are on our way."

"Negative, just Hawk-eye." Superboy said.

The archers came in time.

Hawk-eye got the Team's attention and Archer Scream found Impulse and Miss Martian, they both met up with Superboy.

Sportsdasher got around the, and tackled Dr. Miller.

It turned out to be Miss Manhunter.

"We've been hag." he shouted.

They left, but their work is done.

Miss Manhunter tricked Miss Martian by disguised as Nightwing for the Team to leave to the location Supergirl took the real Dr. Miller at, while they were coming to the lab. She disguised herself to distract the League of Shadows for Dr. Miller to memorize and destroy her formula.

"Thanks for keeping our secret Dr. Miller."

"Not problem, after what the Teen Justice League has done, their secret id safe with me." she said.

"So did the out?" a girl said.

"No, they didn't even know, was going on." Kitty said" The distraction worked perfectly, our master is free."


	6. Going Denial

**Mount Justice**

**August 21, 19: 39 EDT**

Somewhere in the Tower of Fate, a room of five skeletons surrounded a pod of a Superclone that wait to be activated.

"Team, report to the mission room, scanner had pick up a massive of energy near the Tower of Fate, find the causes." Batman demanded.

Superboy recognizes the signals as the same on coming from Red Wind and Archer's pod.

He activate him communicator, so the others can here Batman's conversation. The team deployed, to the Tower of Fate.

"So Angelfish, how do you in gold." Lagoon Boy said.

"Maybe I look good in it." Miss Martian replied.

Miss Manhunter appeared from nowhere.

Superboy talk to her telepathy.

"Superboy the Globe Scanner had pick the signal Batman has."she said." But also an energy signature coming from a clone with high amount of dark magic."

"So the if is in the tower, the clone must have something to with magic." Superboy said.

"Exactly, the pod has been buried in the Tower of Fate, for almost seven years. Five men brought it to tower, they sealed themselves in a seal room, where no intruders will find it."

She looked a lot like Miss Martian, but has pants, black gloves, and has eyes of Martian Manhunter. Plus her her is black and she has dark brown skin, like John Jones.

_"_Thanks Jin'orr'a J'onzz."

"It's a pleasure Kon-El, to be with the League of young heroes." she said and left.

"_Um_,Conner who was that?"Miss Martian asked.

"I'm surprise you don't now her, she is your cousin, right?" Superboy replied.

"I guess so." she replied.

They made to the tower.

**Salem **

**August 21, 20:22 EDT**

They left the bio-ship, but didn't realizes Teekl was watching.

The cat went to tell his master, Klarion.

"Goody."He said.

Wotan, Wizard, Blackbriar Thorn and Felix Faust appeared at of shadows.

Superboy told Miss Martian to summon Supergirl Girl Wonder, and Hawkgirl.

"Guys, I'm sensing an amount of mistily plague at work, come think about I was getting the same of Superboy and Jin'orr'a." Zantanna said.

They are greeted by a spectral image of Kent Nelson, which asks them why they have come.

Wally, still trying to impress Megan, claims that they are "true believers", and the ground beneath them immediately gives way, plunging them towards a lava pit far below.

They manage to cling to the side of the pit, although Superboy's boots are melted.

The Team manages to avoid a fiery death when Megan tells the truth about their mission: that Batman sent them to investigate a power source.

The lava instantly disappears.

Artemis calls Wally out about his lying and claiming to be a "true believer", which nearly got them all killed. Wally admits that he has been trying to believe in magic, and claims that all his life, his seen that everything can be explained by science.

The Team went the tower, the Teen Justice League flew high above the so they get caught.

Wotan and Wizard attack them.

Zantanna and Aquland attack Wotan, Miss Martian, Lagoon Boy, and the others attacked Wizard.

"Ready?" Superboy asked

"Now!" he said.

Superboy and Supergirl use their electrokinesis on both Wotan and Wizard.

Supergirl left with Hawkgirl and Girl Wonder.

They moved further into the the tower.

Supergirl had frozen Felix Faust and Hawkgirl knot-out Blackbrair.

Girl Wonder tied them up.

Teekl saw the a went Klarion.

"Three new heroes? One with electrokinesis, pyrokinesis, and hydrokinesis and has Superman's "S in blue, one who look alot like Wonder Woman with a long ponytail, and one that looked like Hawkwoman with her old outfit in pink, but no mask and has a spiky, black ponytail. I wonder, since when did the Justice League have girls, or children of their own" He said and wonder.

The team was faced to a seal with a justice scale on it.

"Oh come on where the Leadgue's little girls at? Oh well Superman's son and his friends will have to do." Klarion said.

"Klarion, your mine." Dr. Fate said.

"No, you are ours."he replied.

Wotan and Wizard attack Dr. Fate from behind.

"Okay Superboy, there something your hiding, tell me."Klarion demanded." We picked up a power surge, and you now the causes of it."

"Now." It was Miss Manhunter disguised as Superboy.

A black mistily force open the door, Superboy and Raven were behind it with a new Superclone.

"Who are you?!" Klarion asked startled.

"I am Justice, Princess Sibylla daughter of Inza and Dr. Fate, and you must stand for have you what had done in this dimension."she said.

"Never!"he said.

"Justice will at-last go upon forever."

She attacked Teekl.

"Teekl, how could you do something to poor little pussycat?"

"That creature is not ordinary, it's the only thing that let be in dimension, and for all of what you done I here by banished you from this dimension, and never return." Justice said.

"Not listening, let's get out of here."klarion said.

"Sibylla, I'm proud of your being and knowing the true meaning of justice." Dr. Fate said.

He created an eye-mask made it his energy and metal from The Helmet of Fate.

"Welcome home, my daughter."he said.

"It's an honor, father."she replied.

They left together.

**Mount Justice**

**August 21, 23:45**

Zatanna was shocked at what happened and feeling as if the Helmet of Fate, controls her father, and now replaces her with Fate's only daughter.

"Great Sonic, we recruited a new clone too. Well an announcement about the new members." Superboy said thorough his communicator.

**Salem**

**August 21, 23: 58 EDT**

"They're what, why did you told me?" Klarion asked.

"I thought you would have already new that Dr. Fate didn't had a daughter just a clone of him and his archer's wife." Lex Luthor said.

"Agree, now our plans with Teen Justice League, can proceed on scheduled." Vandal Salvage said.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Finally, free from that cell." a little girl with black, long pigtails.

"Welcome Klariona, welcome to the new light." Alexandria said.


	7. Downtime, Down-under

A pod waits open deep in the ocean water.

Then a figure from another comes to the surface and shot an oil rank, the oil caught on fire, the veils were busted, leading to a massive oil spill, in the Atlantic Ocean, not so far from Atlantis.

Sphere woke Superboy and Supergirl up.

"Calling in Teen Justice League." he said.

Raven, Girl Wonder and Justice stop the oil link.

Superboy, Supergirl, Girl Wonder, Red Lantern and Hawkgirl save the workers.

Red Lantern and the twins use water to put out the Lt. Atom absorb the remaining fire

"Thanks Superboy." a worker said.

Miss Manhunter and Katara warn Queen Mera about the spill.

Sonic came in time with help to clean the oil. Sphere came in with the Globe Scanner.

"Hey girl, what wrong?" he asked.

A crowd of reporters surrounded the league.

"Hey Superboy, how it's possible that the league have children without anyone knowing?" a male reporter asked.

"Will, the this team accepted the proteges of the parents?" a female reporter asked.

"How old are you guys anyway?" another male reporter asked.

"This Cat Grant, reporting live from Happy Harbor Beach, where we finally met up with the Teen Justice League. I'm with their leader Superboy, son of the Man of Steel himself. So Superboy, what is the purpose of the new league?"

"We're getting ready, to soon fill in our parents' footstep. footsteps of truth, liberty, of justice." he said.

"Superboy how are you going to lead to the Teen Justice League and be on the Team at the same?"

"By communicators, I talk to the League if they my help. We just want to make our parents proud."

"And you doing a great job." Cat said.

He flew up in the sky and came down with a broken helicopter..

They left soon after.

"That was alot of question, and alot of workers to carry, I think we all work of up an appetite."

Sphere showed them a message from Queen Mera.

She throw a celebration in their honor of saving Atlantis.

Queen Mera use a spell to make them breath under water.

"It's is my greatest honor, to give thanks to these great, young heroes."

After the celebration, Superboy went to the cave while the others went to find the pod, and the new clone.

Batman was watching the news with Red Tornado.

"Well done, even without being full-train or train out all." Batman said.

"Indeed, but they must now they weren't born as our children to being with." Red Tornado said.

"That, they already now, just now the people." Batman said.

Red Tornado left the room, Batman zoomed on Raven.

"Good luck, my daughter of the night." he said.

Superboy had a two burgers, fries and a large drink for dinner and watch some television, but he only turn on the DVR, and not the TV.

His stomach growled, so he eat on the couch first.

Supergirl and the others were going near the pod.

They were attack by a squad of sea monsters.

"Team, report to the mission room."

"The mysterious team, have stopped the oil-spill, and again vanish with-out a trace. The cause of the spill is unknown, and we not sure why the the league-worthy team are hiding, maintain radio silence. We don't want to scare the team, this could be the chance to talk with them."

The team left, Superboy contact Supergirl, but Batman stopped him.

"Think about what them other parents, like Justice. Would you like the others to feel the same she felt when meeting Dr. Fate?" Batman said.

Superboy ketchup with the others.

The Teen Justice League fought the sea monsters, then Queen Mera's spell wore off, they hold they breath a long as they could, but even Supergirl was soon to see them drown.

A beam came out of nowhere, it the same spell a before.

They all gasp for air.

It was Sonic and the new clone.

"I'm Aqualand, Prince of Atlantis."

"I'm Supergirl, we are the Teen Justice League, clones, but we prefer as children of the Justice League."

The League went to the surface, to find the Team.

They escape, but Miss Martian tried to read Supergirl's head

"Me'gann, no, stop!" Superboy shouted as his turn red.

Megan is tunred as she slow stop.

Supergirl accidentally slip and use her fire power, and ball of fire wad heading right to Miss Martian.

Her arm was burn, but Supergirl was okay.

Miss Martian was aid, but wonder since when Superboy had telepathy.

Supergirl didn't want to see Superman just yet.

Superman heard the news about Superboy's telepathy and thought he can more martian abilities.

"Hey Superboy, I was wondering if want to go on a mission wit us." Superman said.


	8. Gone Bereft

Manhunter was in the desert alone, he has no idea why and how he got there.

He use his powers to remember, he does remember Superboy was trying to control his new powers, Batman told Superboy to ask him for help.

"So, Superboy do have something to ask Martian Manhunter?" Superman asked.

"It was a freak misunderstanding, I couldn't...alright, can you help me with my telepathy, please."

He use it on Martian Manhunter as his eyes glow red.

"I'm trying to control it, but it's hard, even with this suit that I wear to control my other powers. I guess I could use a mentor." Superboy said.

"Conner." he said.

He flew around trying to find some answer.

Superman, Green Arrow, and the Flash woke up in a house.

"Where are we, what happened?" Flash asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember mush at all." Superman replied.

"Speaking of where and what, why are we doing here and what happened us, not mention why we can't remember anything?" Green Arrow asked.

"Not sure." Superman said. "Got to radio the Team."

He starting to remember.

Superboy was saying through a strange communicator.

"Maintain radio silence at all time." he said.

"Or not." Superman said.

Batman was waking up, too. In another location, he spotted something in the distance.

He hid, it was Bialyan soldiers.

He discovers that he was in Bialya, but does know how and why.

Psimon was leading a small squad of soldiers with something in a truck.

"We have what we need, now had for base." he said.

Not far Aquaman is lying on the ground.

Batman found a mysterious apparatus, he went to investigate.

He remembers something...

"Okay why are we doing this?" Flash asked.

"We'll you only know Superboy was on the team, so if we act as covert ops, like the Team, we can show him we do care from them and that we do similar things. Then he can reveal the others to us." Superman said.

"And this is going to work?" Batman asked.

"Well I think." Superman replied.

the flash ends...

"I think not."

The Bialyan soldiers came from the sand.

"Sahibit il galala tureadahoo hayan!" on of them said.

He drop some smoke-bombs, he ambush most of them.

Then Superman, Green Arrow, and the Flash showed up.

Martian Manhunter came as well.

"Superman, the last time I saw you was when the Joker and Lex Luthor were teaming up." Batman said.

"Same thing with The and that race." Superman replied.

"And I beat you." Flash said. "So, bats memory-lost."

"10 years, lets hog these crooks and compare notes." Batman said.

"So were part of a Justice League?" Batman asked.

"Indeed, but we brought Conner Kent, the Superboy of the Team, for to mentor." Martian explained.

"So this must be his." Batman said holding a brown hiker's boot.

"Indeed, have you a Superman at age permanent-age of sixteen with powers, of Superman, Icon, and myself?"

"We haven't, or you mean Light boy, some side-kid he tried to fry our brains." Flash said.

"He doesn't knew who we our, I don't know for you guys are except Superman, but only because we been knowing each other since they first of kindergarten at Smallville Elementary. "

"To find your son, Superman...

A flash starts...

"TJL3 to TJl1." someone said though a communicator.

"This TJL1 over." Superboy said.

"Sphere and Scanners have detected a massive amount of energy in the Bialyan dessert, traces of it leads to no human technology. Suggest we depart?" TJL3 asked.

"Negative TJl, send TJL7 to investigate, since the Team is only for covert ops, I not so sure the Justice League still remembers that their human." Superboy said.

"Scanners have detected more pods."TJL3 said.

"Good, spread out and be careful." Superboy replied.

"Beware the part Bialya that the signal came from is the most roughest part rule by Prince Bee."

"Tell TJL to keep quiet. Maintain radio silence at all time is her first priory." Superboy said.

"The Team should land at the coast of Prince Bee's range."

"Superboy, want to come with us on a mission?" Superman asked.

Superboy went with the Justice League in the Miss Martian's bioship.

Of course, Manhunter was driving so Superman can talk to the Boy of Steel.

"Me and Conner will check their camp in camouflage mode." Martian said.

"Actually mines more of a disguise mode, but okay." Conner said as shape-shifted in a form a Bialyan soldier.

"Okay, but be careful, and keep us though by telepathy, both of you."Aquaman said.

"Aquaman!" they all shouted.

"We been here for about twenty-fours, if Orin has been walking for that long in the dessert, well, that's not good for King of the Ocean." Flash said.

"Not if I can track him, he close, but not moving." Batman said.

In the camp Superboy was being tortured along with J'inora J'ozz.

"Fascinating." a girl looked like Psimon with short black hair.

The League surrounds a weak Aquaman.

"I can't restore his memories in this state of health."

"He needs immediate re-hydration." he said.

"I need to find Conner, you can take him to the bio-ship?"

"Sorry little out of fuel, maybe you should ask the plant man."

"Plant man, what's the plant man?" Superman asked.

Everyone looked at him strange.

"Oh, right?" Superman understanding what he meant.

"But I also need to save Superboy, we need him back. I need him back" Superman said. "Besides ten years ago Superboy wasn't created he won't have any memory just animal impulse."

"Then go get him."

"Are you guys crazy, Superboy is indestructable just ask those tanks it's Aquaman who's needs you, like now!" Flash shouted.

Superman was getting a telepathic stress signal from Superboy.

"No, my son in pain."

"Kal-El, wait." Batman said.

"We still don't erase our memories. It could happened again..What did he said...my son?" Flash said.

Superman left and went in the tent by use his super-speed.

He turn of the torturing device, and grab Superboy before he fall.

"Kon-El, you okay?"

He started to open his, Superman help him up.

"I have a super-headache, but i'll be fine." Superboy said.

"Someone is glutton for punishment, Psamantha saids, forget like before, like before." someone said.

"Before."Superboy said.

He remembers what happened before...

"Okay we here." Superboy said.

"Good Superboy, but Manhunter be careful, camouflage is not invisible."

"We sense something alive and in pain." Manhunter said.

"I'll check it out." Superboy said. "Hello, anyone, Miss Manhunter what happened?"

"I happened." someone said.

"Someone's hack are link." Supeboy said.

"In open mind is a dangerous thing, Psamantha can't see, Psamantha can't catch you, but since Superboy discovered his telepathy, Psamantha can use him to make you all forget."

Superboy's eye glowed more red, and erase the league members's memories.

"No, you can't make do it again. I won't let you."

Bialyan soldiers came in the tent, but Miss Manhunter took them down.

"_Um_, thanks." Superman said.

More had came, Superman and Miss Manhunter took them on.

Superboy was trying to stay strong.

"You potential, but your too raw, too untrained, and not not at all in my league." Psamantha said.

Superman grab his clone's hand.

"Superboy!" he shouted.

"I can't she's too strong."

"You strong, now I'm stubborn, together."

"Together." Superboy replied.

Both of hands together.

"Get out of my head!" Superboy shouted.

The camp exploded, Superman caught the boy of steel in time.

In the bio-ship, Superboy just on his genetic template, his head were on his legs.

Superboy woke up with bandages on his head.

He woke to the training room.

"Conner, you alright." Black Canary asked.

"I still have a super-headache, but yes i'm fine."

"Maybe you should go back to bed."

He slowly went and back in his bed.

Then he slowly close his eyes.


	9. Being Targeted

In the nation's capital, J. Allen Carter, one of the two astronauts from the Mars expedition and now a U.S. Senator, proposes a bold plan for total nuclear disarmament.

"With a weapon known to man, one known as Superman, with the Justice League, known threat can harm us now."

"This is Cat Grant reporting live from the scene where Superman s disarming all nuclear weapons from every country, even Germany to help with world peace. Looks like the Governors of the World came to see the man of steel work." Cat Grant reported.

Hawk-eye came in human clothes, Red Arrow came too.

"So, son, how are you doing?" Red Arrow asked.

"Sorry dad, I wasn't actually tried..." Hawk said.

"I prefer brother, so what going on?" Red Arrow asked.

"Kitty is here, the daughter of Cheshire is magic and deadly." he replied.

"Any information?"

"5'6, sounds familiar?"

"Yes brother, yes it does."

They both search every woman in the section, until Arrow got a match.

"The vendor, Jasmine Nguyen"

She aimed a RPG at the governors.

Hawk-eye shoot an arrow, making the missiles go skyward.

Superman heard the explosion and went out to investigate.

"Superman, any clue on what going?" Red Arrow said. "Beside to clones fighting, Hawk-eye and Kitty Cat."

Hawk-eye launch a net arrow.

Kitty was caught and arrested.

Supergirl was working on her brother's bike in the Tower of Metropolis.

Sphere was trying to get her attention.

"Sorry girl, you know I have school." she said.

"Well it's time to go."

"Well Jinora, I'll be Happy Harbor High with Diana and Cassie."

"So, What's secret identity?' Jinora asked.

"My what?" she asked confused.

"Secret identity sis, mine's is Conner Kent." Superboy said.

"My is Jinora Jones, and Red Wind is Rebecca Smith you can be either." Jinora said.

"Pass." Supergirl replied.

"Chrissie, is mine favorite." her twin said.

"Fine." she said.

"Nice, Conner and Chrissie Kent." Sonic said.

"Meet, Dash Allen, promise to take sis out after school, so..you get my drift." Superboy said.

"Always do." he replied.

They left to go school.

Superman tried to persuade Kitty into talking, but she just play around.

Then she ducks, and a bomb went off and Kitty vanish without a trace.

Red Arrow came in a spotted a helicopter with weapons.

"Including ones align with Kyrptonite." Red Arrow said.

Superman and Red Arrow followed them by foot.

Chrissie Kent and Cassie and Diana Sandsmark made it to the high school.

A girl was riding her skateboard.

Chrissie grab her by the neck.

"Chrissie, no that's not how we do things. Sorry Marie, this my friend Chrissie Kent and older sister Diana."

Chrissie drop her.

"Hey, leave her only." someone said.

"I don't think see like, Coach Mal."

"Everyone shirt is fine." she said.

"She has anger issues." Cassie said.

He deliberately walks into her, Cassie restrains her.

"See you in gym." he smirked.

The two heroes make it to the headquarters of the Shadows.

Archer Scream remarks that she wants to great as Hawk-eye, but he says she will one day. Darknight agree with him, and he is pleased with Hawk-eye's success.

He wants the summit to protect and investigate because peaceful nations do not hire the New League of Shadows.

Red Arrow and Superman spies on them, but not the Teen Justice League members cannot evade Ra'eala al Ghul's keen senses.

"Perfect." he said.

In gym class, Coach Mal have everyone change into their new uniforms.

It was yellow short sleeve shirt and black shorts.

"Uh oh." Diana said.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"Chrissie is wearing her full body suit under her clothes, it's the only thing will keep her powers under-control, just barely." she explained.

"I have an idea." Cassie says.

She bandages Chrissie's arm and to her thigh to the top of ankle.

"Okay, Chrissie Kent was being traumatize at a young age, these bandages help her feel better, problem solve"Cassie said.

"Okay class, today's lesson is dodge-ball."

Chrissie was getting dizzy.

Diana elbows Chrissie and points to anther coach.

"Metallo." she said quietly.

"Coach Mal, is Malcolm Duncan, but he's not acting like you said about him."

"Chameleon." Chrissie said.

"It's to go for a bathroom-break." Chrissie said.

"Let's play." Mal said.

"I don't so Chameleon." Cassie asked.

The robotic-lizard revealed her true form.

"Every-one out now!" Chrissie shouted.

"Everyone ran out of the gymnasium, Supergirl, Girl Wonder, and Wonder Girl fought the two trouble-makers.

"Thanks Wonder Girl, your going to be a great hero someday." Girl Wonder said.

At the peace summit, Luthor attempts to break the ice by hosting a traditional tea ceremony.

Kitty infiltrates the room by posing as a waitress.

"That's far enough Kitty." Achier Scream said.

Katara blocks the bomb hidden the tea cart from killing the governors.

They fought so bravely with Superman and Red Arrow.

Sportdasher came in with more, and another began.

The last on near going to strike, but Archer web sling and took him out.

"Thank you, Archer Scream." a governor said.

"That was most impressive." another said.

"You Teen Justice League save our lives." a third said.

Superman and Red Arrow.

"Hey Superman, do you think the Teen Justice League has a mold on the Team and League giving information on the mission?"Red Arrow asked.

"I'm not so sure, but I'll investigate Conner more closely." he replied.

Wonder Girl use the zeta-beam in the Teen Tower to go home.


	10. Terror Outbreak!

"This is Cat Grant reporting live from New Orleans, where there's a battle between Superboy and Miss Manhunter against so called Triple Terror Twins."

The heroes launched them into a warehouse, Batman strapped him collars and put on a state of a normal human.

"Hey my super-strength is gone, what have you done, you annoying bat!" the male twin said.

Batman swiped Superboy's journal and found the page he wrote about the Triple Terrors Twins.

"So, Terry and Tori Terror, age 33, abillities are: Super strength, Endurance & Super leap, best interest, defeating both the Justice League and Teen Justice League.

"I just had a few rounds with the son of Superman!" Terry shouted.

"Congratulation, but's that more time than he spent with me in these days." Superman said disguise as Terry Terror.

Wonder Woman came in disguised a Tori Terror.

"What's going on." Terry said.

"Kind of obvious, they getting arrested." Batman said.

They rode in the poice truck

A flash came in...

"TJL2 to TJL1, Frostbite Killer is at it again."

"This TJL, what's is the son of Killer Frost up to now?" Superboy asked.

"Nothing much, me and Katara cam handle him." TJL2 said.

"TJL8 to TJL1, the Triple Terrors Twins are causing a rampage in New Orleans, requesting assistant."

"On my way." he replied.

The flasback ends...

'Yo, what's up, Blizzard, son of Icicle Jr. So, Tori Terror, i've been wanting to see you."

"Shut up, we here..Welcome the New Belle Reve, where criminals of the Teen Justice League are hold." the police officer said.

Inside they are introduce into the warren.

"Greeting Prisoners, i'm Anna Waller, i'm not you maid, your mother, your aunt, and most of all, i'm not your friend." the warren said, "This is Miss Strange, she is your maid and aunt."

"Actually, i'm the psychiatrist, here for rehabilitation." she said.

"Cause we know you villains are all not that bad, as you claimed to be."

She explains that the collars attached to them are designed to inhibit their specific abilities, as well as capable of electrocuting or rendering them unconscious, should they ever step out of line.

She also explains that the prison's protocol calls for an immediate lockdown at the smallest hint of trouble.

Waller points out that no one would be able to escape its walls, which are capable of holding even the likes of the twins of steel.

Superman becomes more curious about what see meant by twins.

Superman and Blizzard were assigned in the same cell.

"Keep quiet you two, i'm trying to sleep, and If can get my eight hours of sleep, i'm a real killer." Frostbite said.

Superman was worry about how is Superboy, and is he okay.

The next mourning Superman and Blizzard were eating breakfast.

"So, I see our sister have gotten along, _yep_, Ice Crystal my older sister, kind of acts lot more alike out grandfather. Saying he the real one. She thinks she knows everything and she's the one, real future villain in the family. Do you know how it feels to be in older siblings shadows like some dolly that play with?"

Superman finally realizes how Superboy felt all this time, he was stuck in his own shadow, only being seen as covert ops. In Superboy's perspective, dolls to be played with.

"Believe me, I know." Superman replied.

"Stick with me and i'll let you in the groups."

"That brother oh mine can't do anything right, he just like our father, stupid, clumsy, and can't do anything right." Ice Crystal said.

"So your saying your grandfather is the real villain?" Wonder Woman asked.

"What can I say, he's on of the best." she answered.

"This Miss Freeze and Lt. Cold., together with Frostbite Killer and your help, we going to bust everyone in the New Belle Reve." she said.

"Wow!" she was shocked.

"Good, every one been inform, so Lt. Cold what does the news says?" Crystal asked.

"Everyone is beating bad guys, except Red Wind, Red Tornado, Superman, and Wonder Woman." Lt. Cold answered.

"Oh really, but not even the Man of Steel can stop, we have magic, and magic is on his list of weakness."

She goes over the plan with her female frost friends.

"You little igloo, why don't get a smaller glass and squeeze your tiny head, there's going a new female alpha in this wing."

The police to her away and she winked at one.

Anna Waller was going to shock them, both the frozen and destroyed the collars.

"Too little, too late." Miss Freeze said.

They froze the police and Waller.

Ice Crystal has turned the collars off.

"Brimstone, now" Crystal shouted.

She followed the to.

"Blizzard, I you want to do something right why don't make the with guarding are escape, or kill someone like him."

He was about to kill a male officer.

"Please, I have a family." he said.

"Oh, Shut up and struggle, it's make it more fun." Frostbite said.

"No!" Superman accidentally use his heat vision.

"Well, well, well, is isn't the Father of Steel himself, more like my prisoner of ice.

He frozen the man of steel.

Wonder Woman and Lt. Cold were breaking the ice and as they reach Brick Jr. and Frostbite Killer.

Wonder Woman knocked all three out, she free the man of steel.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Freezing, but fine." he replied as he shivers.

Wonder Woman turn on the collars, Blizzard waking up, knows he going to be in trouble.

Miss Strange takes over Waller's office and talks with Ice Crystal.

Crystal said that there main objectives were reached, like smuggling their ice tech int the prison.

"The New Light, we be pleased." Miss Strange said.


	11. Homefront, More Like a Home-fight

Ollie was remembering when he and Superman and he were kids.

They play on the Kent Family's farm, together.

"Come on Ollie." Clark said.

"Wait up, Clark." he replied.

Then a girl and boy were, they kind remind him of Artemis and Robin, in civilian clothes.

In the Watch Tower, Martian Manhunter was training Superboy.

Sphere came in.

"Sphere, what's wrong?" he asked.

Sphere wouldn't be asking like this if she was warning him about something.

"Hey guys, what you up to, it's like you've been mentoring him forever." Flash said.

The two patted her.

But she went behind Superboy and push, wanting to go somewhere.

Red Wind was snooping around the Watch Tower, Sphere and Superboy met up with her.

"So, Red, what are you doing her?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see father up close, you to see what he's like." she answered.

"And?" Superboy asked.

"Not at all what I expected." she said. "Now if you excuse, I have now monitor the Moon Base."

"I thought I assigned Hawk-eye." he said.

"He and his older sister, are making a some special arrangement for their parents, a hot date. SO, they dad will kneel down and hold their mother's hands and then proposed to say, Oh my darling siren, would you care and honor of becoming my bride." She played.

The two laugh

"That's because he's a robot, your a robot based on a real human, which is you a human personality." she said.

At the zeta-beam to the Watch Tower, Green Arrow and Batman showed.

"I can't sleep, I can't stop thinking about that team, I want to learn more about them. " Green Arrow said.

"We all do, but the only connection we have is Superboy." Batman replied.

Then the zeta-beam blew-up.

"What the?" Green Arrow shocked.

Batman tried to radio anyone, but no one answered.

"We have to hurry." Batman said.

They made it to the Cave, they put up any security cameras from the Zeta beams, the closet one the Gotham City, was its sister city, Metropolis.

A video play of Superman, coming in the zeta-beam in Metropolis, but the cameras were killed.

"Both are dead." he said.

"What?!" Green Arrow said shocked. "That's impossible, he's Superman, he and Superboy are

"I was referring to the cameras, Superman's weakness are red suns, kryptonite, and magic." Batman said.

"Something, is going on." Batman said.

They went by Zeta-beam in the cave, and beam into the Watch Tower, to see being on fire...

Batman turn on the sprinklers.

"Hello, Anyone?!" Green Arrow shouted.

A big burst of flame came and everything looked like it was burning to rubble.

The attackers showed up, but it was too much fire they couldn't see the attackers.

Batman and Green Arrow turn on the showers in the men's bathroom.

"That was close." Green Arrow said.

Then the water rose.

"Hey, is the water getting little higher or is that just me?" Green Arrow said.

Batman point out the door is open, but the water is staying in.

"We need to find the others, now!" Batman demand.

"Without any po-?" Green Arrow said.

"Oliver Green a.k.a. Green Arrow, best archer that ever lives, the only archer that can defeat ice villains or evil with powers, is giving up because he hasn't no powers not even a little hawk vision." Batman said.

They went into the vents

"Your right, I must for the league, for Superman." he replied.

They went into the tunnels and make their to the temperature control system.

"_Whoa_! We lost them." Green Arrow said.

The another bust of fire came from nowhere.

Batman drop a bat-bombs and they were force to retreat.

"What's going on, and how are they keep finding us?" Green Arrow asked.

"Don't know, but i'mm shutting the Watch Tower's motion and heat sensor, just in cast." Batman replied.

Batman upload a video of the Watch Tower's cameras.

They see Sphere was making an alert call, the whole Justice League.

"What's going on?" Flash asked.

"It's Sphere." Superman said.

"Sphere, what a wrong?" Superboy said.

She rolled over the wall and quickly rolled.

Superboy looked closely at the door.

"We got incoming, it's..." Superboy said.

A big explosion, they walked back slowly and a piece of metal hit and destroyed the camera.

Batman and Green Arrow went the library, Batman reveal a secret passage.

They were soon attack by a female android, with light blue, spiky hair and wearing an Atlantean outfit.

A flash back starts...

"Access Red Wind" Amazo Jr. said.

Amazo Jr. blow the league members into a tornado.

Then It turn into a hurricane, Superman use his heat vision and it stop.

Amazo Jr. then tries to suck all the air out of Superman's lungs.

"Superman." Wonder Woman shouted.

"Are you, Red Wind?" Green Arrow said.

"No, i'm Red Water." she replied.

She attacked him, he dodge her water blast.

The made through the passage.

"You two piece of meat, must show in ten minutes or the meat bags that you call teammates dies, the little boy of burning and freezing meat dies first."

"Do they mean, Superboy?' Green Arrow asked.

In the hangar Martian Mahunter and Aquaman were in fire cages, the others were stuck by melted metal and rising water up to there chins.

Batman was going to help, but Red Water grab Green Arrow by his ankle, Batman grab his trick arrow and jam in her and shot a batrope and both of them made it to safety.

They went to cut the ones in the water.

"Forget us, help Superboy." Superman said.

"Where is here?" Batman asked.

"Look for someone?" another android asked. "The name's is Red Fire, and it's Superboy, right?"

She snapped her fingers and Superboy appear, with a two tanks on his back, on was green and the other was pink with some sparkles floating around.

"Killers Ivy's mind control spores faced with Kryponite." Batman said.

"So your the Clever bat of Gotham City, and the greatest meat detective this world has to offer." Red Fire said.

"Destroy them." Red Water said.

Superboy fire a ball of energy at them both.

"Superboy, snapped out it!" Superman shouted.

Superboy stopped, and tried to fight the spores.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted in pain.

"Don't stop now, the fun just begun." Red Fire said.

She turn the pressure on the tanks to level 1 to level 5.

"Now let the fun begin." water said.

Superboy stuck his hand in the water and the whole thing shock the Justice League.

They screamed in the pain.

Batman threw batrangs at the tanks and the blew up.

He punch the Boy of Steel with a piece of kryponite.

Green Arrow and lauch his explosive arrow at the Man of Steel.

He use his heat vision to free the others, and he and Red Tornado blew out the fire cages.

"They escaped, but how."

"Teamwork little cousin, and I suggested you leave." Red Wind said.

"Your going to make us?"

She suck the spores out of Superboy's lungs.

"_Coughing_, What, What happened?"

"I'll explain later, combo attack?" she said.

His telekiniesis and her aerokinesis knock both of them out.

"So, about Mira?"

"My creator, I don't need to them to now what shes up to. Believe me, this is only the beginning." Red Wind said.

"I now, but her doing is not any close to what the true society of our villains is up to?"

"Which is?"

"Stopping the league from doing you and I know what again."

"Not them again."

'Yes, them again, it's the reason the Light started this in the first place, now he find out what Mira O. Morrow is up." Superboy said.

"Agree, and find the people responsible." someone said.

"You made your point, TJL4, you and TJL7 send squadron, good luck." Superboy said.


	12. Alpha Male, Alpha Female

The Team and Justice League repaired the damages on the Watch Tower.

Superboy was going to see if Sphere is okay, but she came to him instead.

Kid Flash brought pretzels and soda.

"Not know Wally, your trying to think how to get Superboy talking about Red Wind and her siblings. Leave the snacks." his uncle said.

Superboy came and had a few pretzels and sat down at the table with the Flash, Green Arrow, Superman, Aquaman, Batman, and Martian Mahunter.

"Hey Conner, we were just talking about y..

"It all started when I with the scientist at Cadmus and Mira. O. Morrow, I don't how I got or why I was, they strapped to metal beds and collar until I couldn't poke wires in my head, interjecting things in my brains saying hey Superboy can you lift this with your mind. _He lifted the tables around them_.. Yeah, I can, but not before they put chemicals in brain, they to be more powerful, making me the most powerful being on earth, but as usual it will be my time to leave, more shortly than expected."

"Leave, as in the Team." Flash asked. "Beside Aqualand, Robin, and Kid Flash rescue your.."

"My life, my temporally life..."s

He walk away in sadness.

"Conner, what's going on?" Superman asked.

"If I told you, you won't to be of much use." Superboy replied.

A flash starts...

"Let's finish him." Red Fire said.

"No, he's can be very useful, beside he's a Cadmus clone, and every clone from Cadmus lives for a short amount of time, so why not play with him when still can." Red Water said.

"You liar!" he shouted.

"Oh, look he already at stage number one, feelings." Red Water said.

the flash ends...

Superman listen to Superboy's heartbeat rises, from stress and fear.

Nightwing walk over to Superboy.

"Are you going to tell them, or should?" Nightwing asked.

"No." Superboy replied.

"Conner, I not sure I can extend your life time to a human standard less than Superman's. Beside why do you believe in them, it's probably just... "

"I heard their tone in their voice boxes, it's hard, but pretty sure they were telling the truth."

"If they are truth, your programmed to live as my recent analysis, 16 years." Nigthwing said.

"I know now, are your sure you okay with the.."

"I'm fine, the Team will be fine. So, will the League." Nightwing said.

"But,"

"Pain-relief bandages, even cure stress."

"Thanks."

"Well?" Batman asked.

"Conner is stress, I think before the android put him under control they he has a very short life-time program in him, like Cadmus clones." Superman explained.

"He needs help, and fast." Green Arrow said.

Superman stop ease-dropping.

"But what can we do?" Superman asked.

"I can make something, if you give some time. In meantime, I Black Canary will do her work."

Black Canary gives counseling session to Superboy who is lying in bed.

She rubbed his had and tucked him and the boy of steel slowly close his eyes.

"Conner is fast asleep, it's a good thing the bandages help as well." Black Canary said.

"Good, the mysterious team had rescue major cities from monkeys and gorilla attacks. The lasted one was in Gotham City, the one I spotted looked alot like you Nightwing, just in red instead blue, and familiar scarf. When I tried to talk to him, he sound like you. But you said were somewhere else. "

"Are you saying it's me?" Nightwing asked.

"No, beside, he had the power to control light, you don't." Batman said.

"So?"

"I mean Superboy couldn't have made a team, the we don't know the founders or any member, just name and powers, not how look, their age, or gender. This Darknight could be a girl." Batman said.

"We had a chance but, someone unlock his telepathy at a wrong..." Wally said.

"Hey, Superboy said it was an accident." Nightwing said.

The League went with Kid Flash and Nightwing, little did they now, a girl of steel was ease-dropping on them with a communicator turn on.

"TJL2 to TJL8 and TJL5, I got another mission for you" she said.

They made it to the jungle, Manhunter link everyone up.

Then they split up in twos.

Nightwing and Kid Flash went north, Kid spot something glowing, and moving fast.

It was a red light, they remember see one before, in a mission in Metropolis.

"There's another one?" Kid Flash asked.

An ape was going to attack the Mayor of Metropolis.

"NNNNOOO!" Superman shouted.

A red shield protected her, it came from a lantern, who look at the age of 22, and has many of John Stewart's physical traits, but the parts that are supposed to green are red.

The ape attack him, but he turn a glowing ape.

"Who is he?" Superman asked.

"Okay, let's see change into animals with change physical, just a light that shapes like one of animals an animal, like. It got it, this boy, is the biological son of Green Lantern (John Stewart) and the Animal hero, Vixen, green lantern's finance." Robin said.

Flash and Batman were attack by gorillas.

Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow were attacked by monkeys, from above.

Aquaman was being attack, then a girl wearing an outfit very much like Captain Marvel.

"It doesn't take the wisdom of Solomon to know when need help." She said.

"Thanks, but.."

She aim lightning bolts at the monkeys and they retreated.

"I am Miss Marvel, daughter of Captain Marvel, your majesty." the girl said.

"The pleasure is all my." he replied.

A tiger show up, and the last one retreated.

"Mr. Tawny, I knew I find you." Miss Marvel said.

She went him, and made good friends if each other.

Superman was being attack by wolves, one black stare at the fight.

They track the monkeys to where a robotic female was injecting muscle venom, and put the new inhibitor collars.

The rest of them came, Nightwing tole everyone to remove the collars.

The collars were being remove by themselves.

Martian Manhunter went up and relieve their hero.

"Miss Manhunter,." Kid Flash said.

"Um," Flash said.

"Not, Miss Martian, Miss Mahunter." he said.

Superman knows that name...

"Access Miss Manhunter." Amazo Jr. said.

He made a snow storm, by just thinking about

the flash ends..

"So, I guess, it's hard to keep quiet." Miss Manhunter said.

They found the base of the mastermind.

"It's Brainac." Kid Flash said.

"Who else were expecting, her father?" Manhunter asked.

"In the flesh, you have found me, but cannot win." she replied. "I already have my prize."

"Miss Marvel." Aquaman said.

"Indeed, you see, I want to see the wisdom of Solomon up close." Brainac said.

Miss Manhunter drop a whole lot of collars, and the monkeys and ape free, Red Lantern showed up.

"Need help. he asked.

The more the merrier, Brainac trap them, it couldn't resist Miss Manhunter's telepathy.

Superman came with the black wolf and came at the villains from behind, then use heat vision to rescue Miss Marvel.

"This is not over." Brainac said.

The lights went and she was gone.

"The muscle venom works, it was a complete success

They went going to depart, Superman patted the black wolf.

"Your pack has gone, but you still stay." Superman said.

"Maybe she wants to be with you." Batman replied.

"Can I keep him?" Superman asked.

"You mean her, that's a female alpha, probably after her mate was killed by overdose of the venom." Batman said.

"I think I know what to do with her." Batman said.

Supergirl was working-out, Batman came in.

"We have something for you." Batman said.

The wolf showed up.

"Hello, girl." Supergirl said. "I think all call you, Coyote, why not, she a wolf, the size of a, well coyote."


	13. What's New, Injustice!

One day a plant invasion was terrorizing the world.

The Teen Justice League went into the action.

"Team, assemble." Darknight said.

The member that been working for the Teen Justice League came out of the Warehouse.

"What's the matter Darknight." Arsenal asked.

"So, you guys finally agree on who's going on the Junoir League."

"Actually, this is a test to see that if your worthy to join the new junoir league" Darkinight said.

"Plant invasion have struck all over the world, but we don't no the source, the Teen Justice will distract the plant, you guys find and destroyed the source." Darknight said as he played a video of Superboy saving two people from a crashing building, Supergirl, Red Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Girl Wonder are fighting the plants.

"This Justice, daughter of Dr. Fate. Here's a holo-map, so Princess Sibylla, you know what to do." he said.

She cast a spell on the map to reveal the location of the source of this craziness.

A video show with girl with long, green hair and a tiny jester hat .

"We here to produce your schedule mayhem, with the New Injustice League, I'm Jolly Quinn daughter of Harley Quinn and the Joker."

"We are responsible for the plants, I'm Mistress Vertigo, daughter of the great Count Vertigo. A billion dollar in american dollars in required for us, time is spared but the longer we wait for our money." the mistress said.

"The more we have our jollies like our parents, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jolly said.

"Jolly, Mistress Vertigo, Miss Black Adam, Atomc Skull Jr., Wotana, Ultra-Humanana, Killer Ivy, clone of the Injustice League alright." Darknight said.

"You now what you telling there children to do?" Justice asked.

"They're ready." Darknight replied.

"I need at Gotham take the bio-ship at quick Batman's discussing same thing with the Team."

The Juniors left.

Darknight returned to Gotham, he flew in Batman's Batwing with Nightwing.

Darknight use his tech-powers to shoot at the plants above.

"Is there something?" he spotted Nightwing in a shock.

"You have powers, but your my clone." Nightwing said.

"The nanites in my blood veins give my powers." he replied.

He jumped off the wing and land on a nearby building.

"_Whoa_!" Nightwing said.

Zaranna cast the plants on fire.

Miss Marvel throw in into space.

In the bio-ship.

"Hey guys, do you think is better, the Junior League or the Team, Batman or Darknight, The Justice League or the Teen Justice League?" Arsenal said.

"Junior League, Darknight is cute, and Wonder Woman and Teen Justice League, especially Girl Wonder, she been teaching new moves." Wonder Girl said.

"My Uncle Sonic, taught me too." Impulse said.

"Like Batman, and the Team, even Nightwing." Robin said.

"I like both teams." Beast Boy said.

"This team is going a be fun."

Then the bio-ship shock-up.

Mistress Vertigo was use her telepathy to use reveal the ship.

Miss Black Adam knocked out of the sky.

They fought the New Injustice League, Robin and Wonder Girl left to carry out the mission.

Miss Manhunter and Katara were saving people stuck in the Eiffel Tower.

Katara use the water from the pool to attack the plants.

"Excuse me..."

Miss Mahunter was going to fight who said it.

She turn around to see Martian Manhunter.

"Your, are far from being a normal martian I scene." he said.

Sonic and Cheetara were making a tornado to suck the plant in Central City.

They succeed, but they, also sucked Flash and Kid Flash.

Both of them fell right in front of them.

"Oooh, that's going to leave a mark." Sonic said.

Red Canary lead her younger siblings to a bridge.

She use her canary cry, and in a second the plant shattered like glass.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she flipped the person and kicked it, only find out it was Red Arrow.

"Red Arrow, what are you doing?" Hawk-eye asked.

"You now him?" Archer asked.

"He's been father's protege for a long time Archer, when were training with mother." Red Canary said.

Archer Scream and Hawk-eye use their ice-arrows at the plant and Red Canary scream at it.

Robin and Wonder Girl were at the head-quarters.

Killer Ivy attacked Wonder Girl.

The others came with the defeated Juniors.

Robin bombed the plant's control.

"Children. Children foiled our plan? Inconceivable. Unacceptable! Retributionable!... That last one might not be a word, so sue me!" Jolly said.

They got to another fight, it seem the Junior were going to lose, but the Teen Justice League showed up.

"They will another day." Mistress said.

"Another day? Another day?! There won't be another day! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jolly squirted out Joker Venom.

Justice drains the gas.

"They think our society was discovered, they're wrong." A girl said.

Her comrades walked and reveal themselves: Ra'eala Ghoul, Alexandria " Lexis" Luthor, Prince Bee, Ocean Mistress, Brainac, and Klarina.

"The shadows still hide our new light." she said.

"So, the New Injustice League." Batman said. "I'm going to ask you one time, what do you know about the Teen Justice League?"

"That was close." Superboy said. "Luckily, we got out of there in time, now the auditions of the Junoir League will take the blame, and the Justice League still doesn't know our secret."

Supergirl, Darknight, Girl Wonder, Sonic X, Red Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Misss Manhunter walked beside.

"As the eight founders, we must keep quiet." Superboy said.


	14. Sensing some Humanity

At the Warehouse Superboy, came and see wants the Junior League auditioners to meets someone.

"Guys, met Zaranna, your trainer of the week." Superboy said.

"Okay, Superman was here, the Justice League are to something, and it's obvious, there trying to track down Mira O. Morrow. To get some answer about the league, Red Wind's siblings, and the new junior league, we didn't say a thing, but they're still questioning us." Arsenal reported.

"Okay, meet me at the Teen Tower, where's is more cleaner and better than this." Superboy said.

"Okay, will pack our stuff and move in." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah sure." Superboy said.

Superman was wondering and sitting in the meeting room about the Meta-Brawl's Glamor Slam and Alpha Male fights and the fight with Amazo Jr.

A meeting of the founders came in soon.

"People, we need to think about them more by heart, they maybe too younger, but their too value and very powerful. So powerful, they gave me a broken arm, being under-control of-course." Superman said.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Wonder Woman asked.

"First lets, find their chain of command, then find their base of operation, and finally talk to them." Batman suggested.

"That is strange, you were the one who said that we are not bring in children in the league." Hawkwoman said.

"Yep, she's right." Flash said.

"I was wrong to say that, we have to reconsider." he said.

"So how are we going to win their trust, who ever they are?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We going to Mira O. Morrow." Superman said.

"The teen justice league is trying every logical way, what are we supposed, do something stupid?" Green Lantern asked.

They all looked at the Flash.

"Why are you looking at me?" Flash said.

They went to the New Belle Reve, to see someone who is close to Mira, and knows her well.

"Okay Amanda Ivo, where's Mira O. Morrow?" Batman asked.

"Here's a silly question, why do you want to know, switch into covert ops to get your kid's favor they'll tell you everything?" Amanda said.

Martian Mahunter read her mind, but she knows how it works.

"Don't you think Miss Manhunter already tried to read my mind, now I know more about your telepathy." Amanda said.

"We need help, on this one." Superman said.

"Ask no further, so you want to win our favor?" a girl said.

"Ask, how did you get here?" Amanda was getting a little nervous as the faceless girl walk up to her.

"So, where is your friend?" Ask questioned.

"We are getting help from a girl who was no face?" Flash said.

"You've gotten someone better?" she asked.

"No" he replied.

"Tell what you know." Ask said.

"Mira is in Yellowstone National Park." Amanda said.

"Good" Ask said.

Ask walk into the darkness and vanishes without a traces.

"The daughter of the Question." Batman said.

They looked at him confused.

"Who else would her father be." Batman said.

They went Yellowstone Park.

"This must work, this must work." Superman said.

Mira was making a new robot.

"Red Wind, Red Water, Red Fire, meet you you new baby sister, Red Magma." she said.

"Know here's the plan, I want all of you to work together in making the biggest volcano eruption in history. First Red Magma will venture deep in the volcano, Red Fire will fill the volcano from outside, while Magma will fill it from within. Red Water will cover you from any meat-bags."

Their confronted by Red Wind.

They try to fight her, but all had failed.

"Not so fast sister." Red Magma said. "I know what you're up."

She life piece of dirt with a message that says, "Play dead."

"Making notes, in the sand?" Magma asked.

"You don't understand what your doing." she said.

"Making mother proud, unlike some-people" he said.

"Some-people know what is the right, do you?" she said.

She went back to reason with Red Water and Red Fire.

"First of all, you weren't even human to begin with, and second just because your not human doesn't you still can't be heroes."

They help the league fight their sister.

Red Wind and Red Water pushed their sister into the volcano.

"Sister stop, mother would so disappointed in us." Red Magma said.

"I got this." Red Wind said.

She suck up the ash, ending Earth's soon destruction.

In the process, Red Wind lost legs.

"Owwww! Easy bats." she said.

"Hold still." he replied.

"So, who are you?" Flash asked.

"I'm not telling." she replied. "Thanks, for the repairs though."

She left soon after, Batman explained that her programming is on a human, though she is a robot.

"In words, she want to see a father, and make more human like she is." Manhunter said.

"Maybe just wanting to see him to see what he looks like." he answered.


	15. Grudge Match to Failsafe

Roulette was getting broke, she couldn't find a single high quality fighter.

She went to Alexandria for help.

She says she and Prince Bee have more important plans with Teen Justice League.

Sonar and Tala came in.

Tale arguing with Roulette and Sonar and Bee arguing gave Lexis an idea.

"Of-course, Meta-Brawls all-girls and all-boys fight, well call it the Glamor Slam and Alpha Male, it's a billion dollar idea." Roulette said.

"And Prince Bee and I, know the perfect fighters."

Superman saw his clone training with Nightwing.

Superboy was doing a good at all.

"Superboy, are you okay?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm fine, just have a hard time sleeping, just I going out."

Superman follow Superboy, he went on his motorcycle to Blüdhaven.

Superboy went into the parking lot.

Then he went in the elevator with a girl with green hair and suit.

"Need help?" Nightwing asked.

Nightwing, Miss Martian, and Beast Boy were in the janitor's closet.

"Welcome to The Meta Brawl's Glamor Slam and Alpha Male. I'm your host, Roulette. We have the finest young superpowers today, in the Glamor Slam, we have two members from the new Teen Justice League, Fire the Flame of Brazil and the sonic of the league, the canary of steel, our undefeated queen, Red Canary. In the Alpha Male, we have the fastest boy alive, Sonic X, and the prince of the ring, Red Lantern. Place your bets" Roulette said.

They watch as the league members fight, and Fire and Red Lantern almost getting killed.

The two injured were being haled out.

"Where is Conner?" Superman asked.

"I don't know, but we should look below." Nightwing said.

They went back to the parking lot, Red Canary was there and a purple hunts girl.

"Okay Red, what's going on, you could have kill Fire back there. Are you on a under-covered mission, is Roulette black mailing you?" the hunts girl said.

Canary attacked her, she fought back.

"Hey, stop." Superman said.

Then Superman grab her communicator but a sonic boost destroyed.

It Sonar, we use a sonic gun and knock them out.

Miss Martian found herself in a cell with Red Canary and the hunts girl.

"You must Miss Manhunter's cousin, don't even think about reading my mind. The name's The Huntress and that's Red Canary the loudest thing alive." the hunts girl said.

"I won't but who are you working for..."

"First we don't work, we are just a team." Huntress said.

"Who do you get here?" Miss Martian asked.

"I follow her, so Olivia, I think you were under the control of Roulette, the woman who manipulate your mother's mentor, Wild Cat, the one you view as a grandfather." Huntress said.

"But who, Superman just..."

"The Teen Justice League comm-links with Gorilla Grodd's mind control technology, that's what been keeping you up. You were fighting like a girl You know what I

mean." Huntress said.

Nightwing and Beast Boy were in a cell with Sonic X.

"Guys, it's not the Sonic X or Red Canary's fault, there being control by their comm-links." Miss Martian said telepathic.

"On it." Nightwing said.

He removed and broke the Sonic's communicator.

"Look, what you did." Beast Boy said.

Red Lantern was being surround by doctors.

Sonic was shocked.

"You don't remember, you did that to her." Huntress said.

"No, I didn't mean to" Red Canary said.

The guards were already getting them ready for the next battle.

"An extra attraction back ladies and gentlemen, we have int the Glamour Slam, Red Canary had so much fun, she wants more battle, and see brought Miss Martian and the Huntress as well, but they're not fighting each other, they'll be fighting two new contestant, Vixen, the girl that has the powers of almost every animal, and Superman's Thanagarian crusher, Hawkgirl. In the Alpha Male, Sonic X has such a blast he begged to be in the next fight, and he brought Beast Boy and the Nightwing, to fight against the light-powered, Darknight, and the Canary's older son, the musical hero, Vibe, let the fight begin." she said.

"Vibe, Darknight, please, you must listen to me." Nightwing said.

"No, listen to this." Vibe said.

He attacked Nightwing.

The battle was hard, Miss Martian, Nightwing, and Beast Boy were getting creamed by the much stronger members of the Teen Justice League, but with the help of Huntress, Sonic X, and Red Canary they got the comm-links, but they self-destruct.

"I don't even want to know." Hawkgirl said.

"Were in a cage match fighting to the death." Vixen said.

"It's over Roulette, and where's Superman." Red Canary said.

"That all you got anyway?" Huntress asked.

Superman was tied up in magic chains.

"Oh no, I save the best for last." she said.

Girl Wonder, Supergirl, and Superboy appeared before them.

"Son!" Superman shouted. "You monster!"

"Yes that's really Girl Wonder and the Twins Super, it is on, but can even these five beautiful brawls can face the Amazon Power House and Girl of Steel and the Glamor Slam Alpha Girls themselves, and can these can these fives handsome brawls can face the Boy of Steel, and the undefeated Alpha Male himself?" Roulette announced.

"Anybody got a plan?" Vixen asked.

"Yeah, try to stay alive." Hawkgirl answered.

"Anyone got a good plan?" Huntress asked.

She shoot in arrow at Girl Wonder, but it was broken by Wonder's bracelets.

Supergirl use her ice powers and to blast at the five girls.

Hawkgirl try to break out, Canary cried and the glass broke.

Superboy was wiping the floors with the brawls in the Alpha Male arena.

"Superboy, I don't want to hurt." Nightwing said.

"No, I want to hurt you." he replied.

Hawkgirl and Red Canary broke the Alpha Male's glass, Nightwing and Besat Boy got out.

Hawkgirl use her mace and free the Man of Steel.

"Thanks." he said.

Hawkgirl and Huntress switch places.

The four heroes got to the main control and defeat Roulette and Sonar.

Supergirl and Girl Wonder were about to give the three girls the finally blow, Supeboy was going to do the same thing with the three and Superman.

Then to they all stop, Girl Wonder and Supergirl put the girls down.

"I hope you guys have an explanation for this." Girl Wonder said.

The police arrested Roulette and Sonar for running an illegal fight club.

"Stop steps." Vixen said.

"You too Red Lantern, but alittle slower." Darknight said.

"I did what?" Fire said.

"I'm sorry Superman, I had no idea how, this ever happen." Superboy said.

"Don't be, I sorry that I..we the Justice League have been taking you and the Team for granted and Roulette use your fellow teammates' real potential and use it against each other and me. Leaving me the consequence of a bunch if burns, bruise, cuts, and a broken arm." Superman said.

"Thanks, but I better get home, really tired." Superboy replied.


End file.
